Generally, field service providers (e.g., a field service technician) are persons employed to provide a service at a destination facility. The field service provider is typically employed by a service providing company, but may also be a contractor or an internal employee of the facility operator. On any given day, a field service provider may visit multiple destination facilities while providing various different services at each destination facility.
Although a field service provider may visit multiple destination facilities on any given day, a particular destination facility may only receive a service visit on a scheduled routine basis. As such, a destination facility may go days, weeks, months, or even years between service visits by the field service provider. Regardless of the type of service to be provided and the destination facility to where a service is to be provided, unexpected situations may arise that require immediate attention by a field service provider. For example, an unexpected situation may be related to operational characteristics of a utility device, such as a warewasher, a laundry machine or any other conventional utility device. Illustrating one example, a particular component or module of a utility device may malfunction thereby rendering the utility device inoperable for its particular purpose. Hence, a substantial amount of revenue may be lost if the malfunction is not addressed within a relatively short period of time. Because field service providers typically address such services on a routine scheduled basis, it is likely that the repair will occur outside of this time period thereby resulting in at least a minimal loss of revenue.